


My Year of Living Aimlessly

by TrivialPursuit



Category: The Goreys
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Series, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrivialPursuit/pseuds/TrivialPursuit
Summary: Courtney and Abigail stop being a thing around the time his psycho family kidnaps her to implant his disembodied mother's soul in her body.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a bajillion years ago and am mostly publishing it so I stop thinking about publishing it. The Goreys was a disappointing web series that ended lamely, but the character Death was so much fun and I just wanted him and Abigail to have end on a positive note.
> 
> I don't know.
> 
> Enjoy, I guess.

Courtney and Abigail stop being a  _thing_  around the time his psycho family kidnaps her to implant his disembodied mother's soul in her body. Esther's pretty sure that he had nothing to do with her being locked up in a secret underground lair for six months, but Ava (who seems to have a nose for this sort of thing, even if it is a very left-handed one; Esther's super sketch ex was just arrested with a few condoms full of cocaine shoved up his rectum) and Madison (who's mostly just crazy and paranoid in a way that is deserving of both a couple liberal handfuls of anti-psychotics and a cult worshipping her badassery) agree that it never hurts to be cautious.

Mom and Dad mostly flutter and hover, randomly 'dropping by' her room in a way they haven't done since Abigail was young, bringing her hot chocolate with ghost chillies and stroking her hair. Everyone's really big on 'staying in and watching a movie' now, which is nice, because they let her pick the movies, but it quickly becomes smothering. Esther bails after the first few weeks, instead spending time with her friends (And when did her off-kilter sister get so many friends, anyway?). Abigail's used to being the social butterfly in the Gorey household while her sisters shunned the world. But now Tori's dead and Esther's got Madison, Olivia, and, bizarrely enough, Autumn and it's Abigail with the empty social calendar. All her friends from high school graduated and moved on to bigger and better things and, while she's got her diploma and a tonne of college acceptance letters, Abigail still feels like she's been left behind.

Charlotte's across the country studying composition at Miskatonic University and Abigail calls her at four every day, which Abigail and Dr Jacobs both think might be a little unhealthy, but somewhere along the line, between being one kidnapping away from living out  _Romeo & Juliet_ and mutual Stockholm syndrome, Abigail stopped caring about things like 'healthy relationships'.

Charlotte talks about her classes and her job and Abigail complains about her parents and general listlessness. Eventually Charlotte invites her to visit and Abigail gets her parents to grudgingly allow it by promising call every day so that they can make sure she hasn't been kidnapped for nefarious purposes  _again_.

Eventually a week becomes a month becomes three and suddenly Abigail's enrolled in a few courses at Miskatonic and has a job waitressing a few nights a week.

She meets him again for the first time after the whole debacle when their neighbour dies from drilling a hole in his head and she's the one who finds the body. Abigail is pondering what a disgusting and unappealing way to go (though she knows Tori and Esther would give points for inventiveness) when there front door bangs open, as if by a freak gust of wind, silhouetting a weedy-looking office-type in the doorway.

'Abigial… Hi… You look good. Definitely better then the last time I saw you. Not that you didn't look amazing! You always look amazing, I just meant that you look better, happier.' A slightly rumpled, nervous looking man stands at the door, hands moving wildly. 'Like Pirate Radio Gemma Arterton instead of Alice Creed Gemma Arterton.'

Abigail stood gaping in the doorway of the dead neighbour's apartment for several seconds. '...Death, right?'

'Oh, good, you do remember me. Because otherwise this would be very awkward and kinda creepy. And I don't want you to think I'm creepy.' He smiles nervously as Abigail opens the door wider him to come in, 'Anyway, the AoD for this case will be here soon, I just have to fill out some additional paperwork and stuff. Because that's what I do now.  _Paperwork_.' He rocks forward anxiously on the balls of his feet.

'Why aren't you…?' She motions nebulously to the body, 

'I… Can't. Not anymore. Not since I met you. This is sort of a rarity for me, actually. I haven't been out of the office in a while.' There's another knock at the door, which opens without invitation to reveal a woman in a police uniform with her lips pressed in a thin line.

Abigail feels her stomach free jump off the Grand Canyon. 

'Oliver, not to say it isn't nice to see you, but what the fuck are you doing here and who the fuck is that?' The woman points at Abigail.

'Abigail, meet Roxy, Roxy, meet Abigail Gorey.' The woman stares suspiciously at her and Abigail is strongly reminded of Tori. 'She seems nice enough. Who is this assclown anyway?'

'Roxy, meet your new comrade in soul-reaping angels of deathliness.'

The woman bored holes into the man she called Oliver with her eyes. 'No.'

'We're understaffed. Orders from on high. It's the new 'proactive recruiting strategy'.'

'You tell that shit-for-brains Richard that he can shove his proactive recruiting strategies up his ass.' She gestured to the man lying on the ground, 'That stupid bastard drilled his own brains out and His Holiness, the Archangel Richard expects me to work with this dipshit? Fine, let's get on with the show, I've got shit to do.' Roxy touched the corpse and what looked like Abigail's deceased neighbour sat up inside her deceased neighbour's body.

'Fuck.'

'Indeed.'

'Hello Mr Mason, welcome back. I'm Oliver and this is Roxy. We'd like to offer you and exciting opportunity to serve as an Angel of Death. Please consider this offer carefully as it will prevent you from running off into the sunset with the love of your life, should you meet him or her in the course of your duties.' He held out a stack of documents. 'If you're sure you need to sign here, initial here, sign here, and initial ever page to show you have read and understand the contents.' Abigail's neighbour wordlessly took the documents and signed everything without reading anything. 

Roxy hustled Abigail's erstwhile neighbour's ghost (was it his ghost? Was that deadist and politically incorrect? She would have to ask Tori and Zeph the next time they dropped by) out the door with a sharp farewell to Oliver. 

'So, Abigail, I... We... I don't think I ever properly introduced myself, I'm Oliver, by the way, Oliver Cohen, Angel of Death.' He proffers his hand for Abigail to shake.

'I'm Abigail Kendrick-Gorey. Nice to properly meet you too.'

'Kendrick-Gorey?'

'Yeah, well 'last of the Kendrick line' and all that. It felt right.' Abigail twisted the ring on her finger nervously.

'It suits you.'

'Thanks. I think.' Abigail nervously twisted the ring on her finger.

'What did you mean, you can't?' She asks suddenly, breaking the silence that settles over them like a bad smell. 

'I, uh, lost the ability to reap souls a while back and now I mostly just do paperwork. As you saw just there. Normally my boss, the Archangel Richard, would be handling recruitment, but he's on a golfing holiday.’

‘Oliver?’

‘Yes Abigail?’

‘Would you like to have a cup of coffee with me? There’s a coffee shop a few blocks away that imports their beans from the Third Circle of Hell. The icy rain and the manure from the great worm do wonders for the flavour.’

Oliver gulped audibly and then smiled, ‘Yes Abigail, I would love to.'


End file.
